lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Mountain Pass
Mountain Pass is a landmark at the entrance of the Tree of Life and it is guarded by Ullu the owl. History Battle for the Pride Lands Mountain Pass can be seen on Rafiki's map in the Lair of the Lion Guard. The Tree of Life When the Lion Guard reach the Tree of Life when Ullu sees them coming. Bunga sees a beehive and rushes up to eat the honey, and despite Kion's warning, he causes a rockslide. The Guard immediately tries to fix the damage but it is too late, as the angered Night Pride arrives and fights them off. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders on a member of the Night Pride, Baliyo to sends him flying through the pass, then Rani forbids Kion and his friends from entry to the Tree of Life. After the Night Pride leaves and Guard continues to free Bunga. With Bunga now free, Kion is still if they can go to the Tree of Life, the rest of the Guard suggests on talk to the Night Pride. The River of Patience Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora are at the Mountain Pass following the Lion Guard's scent. They start to argue and Chuluun and Ora state they don't take orders from anyone. After making their way through the Mountain Pass they run into the Night Pride. After a battle with the Night Pride and being defeated, Makucha's Army goes back through the Mountain Pass. The next day Makucha's Army comes back again but gets defeated by the Night Pride. Chuluun's plan doesn't go well. Ora decides to take the lead and orders the others to follow his plan but Makucha disobeys him and takes another path to the Tree of Life. Makucha fights Rani and Nirmala. Kion soon sneaks up and helps Rani attack Makucha. After three attacks, Mama Binturong arrives to assume command. Little Old Ginterbong Mama Binturong infiltrates the Tree of Life by pretending to be a sick animal that Makucha and Chuluun were trying to eat. After gaining access, she gathers information and reports back. Later, she hatches a plan to have Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora infiltrate the Tree of Life at dawn when the Night Pride is tired and finishing their patrols. Mama would act as a decoy calling for h elp on the other side of the Tree of Life which would distract the teams while Makucha's Army would attack Queen Janna unencumbered. The plan backfires when Ono notices her slip-ups, and Anga sees from a distance that she's in no danger. Mama tries to get revenge on Bunga, but he easily repels her and reveals her identity to the Night Pride. The Lion Guard and Night Pride force Makucha's Army to leave once again. Long Live the Queen Outside the Mountain Pass, Makucha's Army has cornered a family of tigers consisting of a mother and her cubs, barring them from entering the Tree of Life. Wanting to give her cubs a chance to escape, the mother tells them to go on without her before pouncing on Makucha. Mama Binturong orders Chuluun to go after the fleeing cubs as the tigress faces off against Makucha and Ora. The army gets defeated again. The Lake of Reflection Inside the Mountain Pass, Makucha's Army is once again confronted by the Night Pride. The Lion Guard soon comes to help them. Rani instructs the Lion Guard to handle Ora while the Night Pride fights the leopards, leaving Mama Binturong to Anga and Ono. Under Rani's command, the Army is beaten and kicked out of the pass. Outside, Mama Binturong tells the Army what she has learned, claiming they have the perfect opportunity to attack. Noting the Night Pride patrols at night while the Lion Guard does so at daytime, Mama proposes attacking at sunset. At sunset, the Army spots the Guard coming and move to fight them as Kion quickly realizes their battle strategy. As both groups engage each other, a tired Beshte is bitten by Ora, leaving him paralyzed. Anga spots the Night Pride (save Rani) approaching, with Kion quickly giving them instructions to fight the Army. Their plan works and the Army is defeated once more. Triumph of the Roar Mama Binturong gathers Smun's Prickle, Makucha's Leap and Ora's Bank. Then their army attempts to attack the Tree of Life one more time. Kion uses his Roar of the Elders to blast them away. Journey to the Pride Lands The Lion Guard leaves the Tree of Life with Janja, Jasiri, and Azaad. Inhabitants *Owls **Ullu Visitors *Bees *Kion *Bunga *Fuli *Beshte *Ono *Anga *Makini *Rani *Surak *Nirmala *Baliyo *Makucha *Chuluun *Ora *Mama Binturong *Smun *Jiona *Fahari *Komodo Dragon *Varya *Feliks *Pasha *Polina *Janja *Jasiri *Azaad Category:Mountains Category:Locations Category:Locations within the Tree of Life